1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device capable of providing a haptic function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc. interfaces with a user through various methods such as a visual method, an auditory method, etc. Such an interface method includes a tactile method. For example, the mobile device reacts to a user's manipulation or operation and vibrates so that the user can feel tactile feedback which is referred to as haptic or haptic function.
A related art mobile device provides the haptic function in only a simple form where the mobile device vibrates when a user touches a screen or when there is a phone call. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the haptic function in more various forms to satisfy a demand of a user who wants more sensitive functions.
Meanwhile, various functions provided by a mobile device are achieved by software applications. For example, a user may download an application related to a desired function from a network or the like and install it on the mobile device to use the function. However, an operating system (OS), a platform, etc. of the related art mobile device does not support various haptic functions needed for such an application.